


La Pastèque

by Kinailovestosleep



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games, Pastèque, watermelon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/pseuds/Kinailovestosleep
Summary: Drabble gage donné Leiane : inclure une pastèque dans le fandom Hunger Games





	La Pastèque

Alors que Coriolanus se rendit vers le buffet. Il remarqua Pup et Clemensia discuter vivement autour des desserts.

La table était remplie de fruits, à la surprise du jeune Snow. Visiblement, la production de fruits exotiques avait repris.

Clemensia faisait des grands gestes en parlant fort. Il semblait qu’ils étaient passé d’une vive discussion à une petite dispute.

« Et pourquoi mon tribut ne pourrait-il pas gagner ? Il est fort, en plus de manier la faux !

\- C’est vrai, mais il n’a pas l’air très malin. » Se moqua Pup.

Coriolanus vit Clemie grincer des dents et tourner les talons tout en donnant un petit coup dans la table, ce qui fit dégringoler un bon nombre de fruits. Dont une pastèque qui roula jusqu’aux pieds de l’héritier Snow.


End file.
